


Mr. Free Folk

by TheLOAD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Mad King Ryan, The Mad King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy looked absolutely terrified, and Ryan realized he must have never seen combat before. Never taken a man's life. Emboldened by this revelation he smirked at the boy, who couldn't have been more than twenty. "What's wrong?" Ryan asked. "Never killed anything before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Free Folk

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely inspired by an episode of GoT. Not really fitting into any particular Mad King verse, so it's just a general fic.

The battle hadn't gone quite as Ryan had anticipated. The Wild Tribes had been better at fighting in the forest than Ryan had anticipated, and even though he had ultimately won it wasn't without casualties. As it was the king himself was badly wounded, with a gash in his side and an arrow in his shin. He sat against a tree and paused to catch his breath before his men found him. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the dull pain, until the sound of a broken branch brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes and looked up, spotting a Wildling boy with messy hair and nose too big for his face. The boy had an arrow aimed for Ryan's chest but he didn't shoot, instead he just stared at the injured king, trembling.

Ryan sighed, resigning himself to be killed before his men could find him, and pushed himself up a bit. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked, meeting the boy's gaze. "Do your duty." The boy looked absolutely terrified, and Ryan realized he must have never seen combat before. Never taken a man's life. Emboldened by this revelation he smirked at the boy, who couldn't have been more than twenty. "What's wrong?" Ryan asked. "Never killed anything before."

"I've killed," the boy said in that Wildling accent. "I've killed plenty."

"Bugs don't count," Ryan said, still smirking. "Have you ever killed a man? Cut him open and left him there? Put an arrow through his heart?" He nodded towards the bow in the boy's hands. "You're going to miss the heart with that aim. The heart's in the center of the chest. The left side is just a bit bigger, so everyone thinks it's in the left." He sighed, regarding the arrow with a sort of dull interest. "It's messy if you miss the heart."

"How do you know where the bloody heart is?" The boy asked, and the smirk Ryan sent him froze his blood in his veins. The boy started to tremble again, his nerves clearly shot, and when Geoff and Jack came through the forest and aimed their own blades at him the boy jumped in the air and let out an terrified and undignified squawk. While Jack went to go help his king up Geoff forced the boy to his knees and held his blade to the boy's throat. Once Ryan was standing Jack, poor soft hearted Jack, regarded the boy with pity in his eyes. Geoff offered Ryan his sword when he approached the boy but Ryan just shook his head, looking down at him.

"He's not a warrior," Ryan said. "He couldn't even kill a wounded man. They must have brought him as some sort of entertainment." The boy trembled as Ryan reached out and grabbed his chin. "Do you have a name, boy?" He asked.

"G-Gavin," the boy said, shaking terribly.

"Do you have a last name, Gavin?" Ryan asked.

"No sir," Gavin said, trying his best to shake his head despite Ryan's grip. "The Free Folk don't have last names." Ryan quirked an eyebrow.

"Free Folk?" He asked.

"It's what we call ourselves," Gavin said. "Because we don't bend the knee to any king." Ryan laughed at that.

"You are right now," he pointed out, letting Gavin go and limping back. "Put him in chains," he ordered, turning to Jack and Geoff. "I think Mr. Free here could make a nice addition to my court. I've been in the need of a new fool." He saw Gavin shiver and wondered if the boy was regretting not being able to put an arrow in the king.


End file.
